The White Knight
by The Literary Lord
Summary: Based off a oneshot by Sage of Eyes, which i have included as the original author removed it. Rated t for violence.
1. Chapter 1

** This is based off the oneshot by Sage of Eyes that was removed, which I have posted below.**

Two blades clashed with earth-shattering force. The blow sent a veritable shockwave through the desolate, floating island in the ghost zone. Both the figures, one clad in sleek white and green armor wielding a solid White Katana, the other clad in bulky black armor wielding an enormous Black Long Sword , pressed against one another. The White Knight suddenly leapt back kicking the helmet off the Black Knight while twisting in the air.

Before the Black Knights face could be revealed the White Knight's figure pulsated with a green light and he disappeared and re-appeared in front of his much larger opponent, sending a vicious underhand slash into his opponent's torso, before re-appearing in the air and landing with a solid thud.

The Black Knight trembled in shock and immediately pressed his armored hand to his chest his dark red eyes widened in shock and his pasty blue complexion paled dramatically.

He… was bleeding.

The White Knight seemed amused as the Black Knight, stared at his own hand.

"How?" the Black Knight muttered to himself, he had never been hurt in his entire existence even with his sealing he was merely put to sleep, but his opposite had almost killed him in a single strike…

The White Knight transferred the Katana to his right hand, carving a half circle in the ground while doing so, and he outstretched his left hand toward the bleeding Black Knight. There was a sudden blinding light and an ornate black scabbard appeared in the outstretched hand.

The Black Knight looked with shock at the scabbard... it was impossible… it was supposed to be gone forever!

The White Knight stabbed the Katana into the scabbard and twin circles of light came into existence around the blade. In a sync the two circles traveled to the middle turning the scabbard White and Gold while turning the visible handle solid black.

The White Knight placed the sword at his side as he adopted a crouched pose, one hand on his sword's scabbard and the other on the hilt.

The Black Knight felt an electric sensation go up his spine as he practically felt the power flowing from the blade even from the distance he was at. He gathered the unlimited power from his two artifacts, a fiery green ring on his left hand and a black bond of metal that lay against his temple that burned of eternal fire, and channeled them into his hands. So much power formed that the very ectosphere around him began turn red much like his blasts. He had never expected for it to come to this… him, the last ghost, against one of the last remnants of humanity, fighting for the very souls of their people.

The White Knight visibly stiffened at the sight of so much power but he wasn't one to be intimidated easily after what he'd been through…

He fed more of his power into the sword, his power began to reach out and tap into Ghost Zone's ectosphere robbing it of it power and gathering it at the very tip of the sheathed sword he held. He may be risking his own life for this but … he will never let the souls of his people be used for power by this...this madman.

The Black Knight unleashed all his power. Heat and wind buffeted the White Knight as the red ectoplasmic energy coursed towards him in massive.

The White Knight lashed out, bringing the full might of his sword to bear. He whispered the swords name, bringing his anger at the death of billions to bear as he did so…

"Sourukira…"

The sword, before a piece of metal, exited the white scabbard as a flash of black lightning that met the blast of red ectoplasm, no more than a foot away from the White Knight in a millisecond.

And as the two forces touched the Ghost Zone…. the holding area… no… the home of troubled souls was washed away by blinding white light.

The vast expanse of the Ghost zone morphed as the light passed. The ever luminescent green skies became black. The rocks and portals turned to sand and were blown away covering the entire expanse with sand. The trees of the late Prince Aragon's empire were instantly petrified and the floating plateau the land was situated crashed into the merciless sands creating a great petrified forest.

As the light faded the sands began to shift.

And suddenly hands, hundreds of hands, shot out the sands and began to claw their way up. Pure white beings, so white they seemed to made of light, pulled themselves out of the sands.

Hundreds of them clambered to their feet and they all stared at the black sky in childlike wonder. Gasps of wonderment and trills of happiness were everywhere for a single second... and they all stopped... in search of the sounds the beings for the first time saw one another...

One approached another, walking toward the other being with clumsy steps. The other cocked its head as the other approached. The standing being didn't move as the walking one arrived and stared right at it.

Then… the beings... so perfect… so beautiful... began to kill one another mercilessly.

It began with the first two but it slowly began to spread through the entire congregation like a disease. The victors began to feed on the defeated, ignoring their piteous moans. Slowly but surely the center of the victims began to empty out… leaving large holes in the chests of the pure white beings.

And in the middle of it all was a pillar of clear crystal, a figure trapped within, and in front of it a sheathed solid black sword. 

I will address any errors, etc, next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

Danny Phantom:White Knight (Yes he still has his hazmat suit on under there)

Black Knight: Ghost King (with slightly different armor) (Yes, Pariah has been injured before, if you remember his episode in the show, you know he has scars, a broken horn, and an eye patch, and his skin is white with a green eye. Just imagine that he seemed to get even paler.) (The reason I am not correcting these errors in the text because I wanted to show you the original, unaltered document as Sage of Eyes gave me when he gave me permission to use the story.)

Basically, Pariah Dark got out of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, and unleashed the most terrible war in history, causing the deaths of most of humanity and pretty much every ghost in the Ghost Zone, save Pariah himself. Danny then fought against him, trying to keep him from using the souls of the fallen that obviously ended up in the Ghost Zone to gain more power, and the energies unleashed warped the ghost zone, turning it into Hueco Mundo, and transmuting most ectoplasm in the main realm of the Ghost Zone into spiritual matter, and sealing off the smaller pocket realms behind the door portals (Yes, Danny still has all his ghost powers). When Danny awoke from the aftermath, he had lost his memories, and created his own realm, which is called the White realm, as he unconsciously gathers so much reiatsu that it creates a mist that can dissolve any spiritual matter on contact.

Also, if anyone wanted to know, the name of the White Knight's sword is Sourukira. Translated, (as souru means soul and kira can mean killer) the name is literally "soul killer".


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry**

I apologize for the long wait, I hope to update soon, I just have school now, so there's less time to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**(The White Knight Chapter 1)**

The White Knight sat, bored, in the middle of the middle of the swirling mist that covered everything in his realm. As he sat, he gazed at the emerald ectoplasmic vortex he had created, through which he saw a town in the human world, called Karakura Town. He had just watched a monstrous, incomplete arrancar called Grand Fisher's defeat against a powerful soul reaper he foolishly decided to challenge. As he closed the portal, wondering what was going to happen next, he heard a noise.

Turning, he saw a garganta open and spit out… _something_.

It looked like it had been cobbled together out of random bits and pieces of human tech, including an old portable TV. Someone else might have been puzzled as to its purpose, but W. K. realized quickly that since his mists could dissolve spirit matter, someone was trying to communicate with him, the garganta remaining partially open to allow a signal to pass through; he looked on with apprehension as the screen crackled to life, because, having been to Hueco Mundo before, he knew _just_ what it was like there.

"The White Knight I presume" said a voice issuing out of the speakers as a face with slicked back brown hair appeared on the screen.

"Yes, and who might you be?" W. K. replied in his echoing voice. In reality, he knew perfectly well that this was the traitorous, former Captain Aizen of Soul Society, and that Aizen might not take well to his observations. Besides, W. K. reasoned, if he pretended he didn't know anything, he might get a few interesting bits of info on his plans.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself" Aizen replied. "I am Sosuke Aizen, lord of Los Noches, and I have a proposition for you."

"And what is this, _proposition_ of yours?" The White Knight asked, on guard.

"It is simple really. Join my army, and I can grant you even more power, and help you fully control your mists. You would gain power great enough to fulfill your greatest wishes, and in exchange, you will help me destroy The Soul Society."

"I'll have to think about it," W.K. replied coolly, not really intending to join Aizen, but also not wanting him to know he had been watching him and his actions. "Why don't I come to you so I can determine whether or not you can deliver on these promises, I can control my mists for that long at least."

Aizen blinked, obviously expecting to have needed to offer further persuasion for him to convince him to join.

"That would be perfectly acceptable, when can I expect you?", he asked.

"I will be there in just a moment," W. K. replied. "I will meet you there."

Suppressing his mists, he opened a portal and prepared to step through, taking his first step on his journey to change fate.

I know, I'me evil, just be patient!


	5. Chapter 5

(The White Knight Chapter 2)

The Espada, the ten most powerful Arrancar of Aizen's army, sat, bored, in the room where Aizen had called them.

"When is Lord Aizen going to show up?" Starrk asked with a yawn. "I want to go back to sleep, it's bad enough being woken up by Lilynette."

"Be patient," Tier Harribel, the 3rd Espada, said with an annoyed tone, slightly confused about why Aizen wasn't there already. "I am sure Lord Aizen wouldn't have called us here without a good reason."

"I don't care!" Grimmjow rudely interjected, **slamming** his hands down on the table and getting up from his seat. "If he doesn't show up soon, I'm leaving! I don't want to waste my time here if he isn't here!"

Just as the blunette Sexta Espada was about to storm off, the door opened and Aizen walked in, but behind him was a figure _**most**_of the Espada had never seen before! The figure was wearing sleek white and green armor, and carried a white sword in a black scabbard. While most of the Espada reacted with surprise, one surprised the rest of them and acted with _rage_.

"**YOU!**" Baraggan, the 2nd Espada and former ruler of Los Noches shouted with hatred, his whole body tensing and rippling with pure rage. "What are **you **doing **here**?"

"Uh, do I _know _you?" the figure asked in a masculine, puzzled voice, echoing somewhat inside his helmet. "I think I would remember if I had seen you before."

"This is Baraggan Louisenbairn, the _former_ God-King of Hueco Mundo, _former_ Lord of Los Noches," Aizen explained with a trace of a smug grin on his face as he maliciously emphasized the former ruler of his fall from grace.

"_Oh,_ _Mr. Skeleton_, I remember him now," the White Knight said in a tone that suggested he was amused, "I'm sorry didn't recognize you at first," he apologized, "But you look different with skin! Also, I like what you've done with the place, I barely recognized it!"

"How did you meet?" Tosen, standing in the doorway, asked. When Baraggan didn't answer, fuming in rage, the White Knight decided to answer.

"Every so often I would visit the various worlds, and on one of my relatively _few_ trips to Hueco Mundo, I met Mr. _Ghost of John_ over there," the W. K. explained with a laugh as he pointed at a still scowling Baraggan. "He _tried_ to take me out, but he didn't make a single scratch on my armor!"

"Wait," Aizen said, surprised once again, "You fought him, and you're still_ alive_? Still," he mused, "That doesn't **completely** explain why he's so angry at you."

"He **insulted me with **_**every**_** word he spoke!**" Baraggan choked out. "He called it **WITTY BANTER!"**

"Wait," Grimmjow said with a smile at the Segunda's outburst. "Why did you call him Mr. _Ghost of John_?"

"There's an old rhyme I once heard in The World of the Living that he reminded me of," W. K. said with a shrug. "This is how it goes: _Have you seen the ghost of John, long white bones and the rest all gone? Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, wouldn't it be chilly with no skin on?"_

"Ha ha ha ha!" Grimmjow laughed, losing his balance and falling out of his chair with a thud.

"Guess I have to come up with new nicknames for him, since he has flesh now," W. K. said with a shrug, as Baraggan's blood pressure shot up even more.

"Why are you **here**?" Baraggan hissed with fury. "Lord Aizen, **PLEASE** tell me he hasn't become **a member of the** **Espada**!"

"No Baraggan," Aizen said with a dismissive wave, "But he **has** considered accepting my invitation to join in our war against the Soul Society. Outside of the normal chain of command, of course," he said to placate the Segunda, who looked like an elderly tomato.

"_Considered_, mind you," W. K. emphasized. "With Baraggan here, I don't think things would go well."

"Is there anything I can do for you, besides giving you more control over your mists, to make you reconsider, White Knight?" Aizen asked in a calm and even tone. "Surely there must be **something** I can offer you, something you desire. Everyone desires something, be it greater power, wealth or a purpose."

W. K. thought for a minute, finally saying, "Let me show you something." With that, he waved his hand and a swirling green portal opened in the air.

As he stepped through it, he motioned for the others to follow. Aizen did, and commanded the others in the room to do so as well.

When they came through the other side of the portal, it closed, and the traitorous captain and his soldiers found themselves in a large room with a floor of sand. There were no visible gaps in the wall as far as the eye could see, and the only reason they **could** see because of a large green orb floating just below the ceiling, giving everything a green tint.

"Where **are** we?" Szayel asked curiously. "I can't wait to examine this place!"

"This is the first place I can remember," W. K. said, drawing their attention to the figure which was standing next to the halves a massive clear crystal, with an impression of his form inside, with another impression that matched his sword.

"I woke up trapped in this crystal, with no memories. I knew they were _there_, mind you," the armored figure complained with a sigh, "But I couldn't access the memories no matter **how** much I tried! It was like they were trapped behind a wall, and I was on the other side," W. K. said, turning to face Aizen.

"So, you want me to help you regain your memories of your life before you emerged from that crystal, and in return, you be more likely to join me?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, but keep in mind, what my memories contain will likely severely influence my choice," the White Knight warned the megalomaniacal traitorous Soul Reaper in a slightly ominous tone.

He then opened another portal, and they passed back into Los Noches, the portal closing behind them.

**To be continued….**

**I know I'm evil, blame my muse for it!**

**Check out my story,**_**The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom, **_**for ALL the DP info you could need! (Updated occasionally) Note: an error on my account has deleted this story, until 6/06/12, refer to DP Data.**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**If you want me to keep updating my**_**Phantom in the Bund**_**DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series)**


	6. Chapter 6

**EMERGENCY ALERT!**

On 6/23/2012, will be deleting **MANY** stories (apparently causing a site blackout) with violence (and slightly more mature ones), **VIOLATING THE VERY PRINCIPLES THE SITE IS BUILT ON!** Here is a link to a petition ( change . org ) (add this and a slash **before** petition) (the slash is next to petition) (sorry, the site was acting up) to help **fight** this (delete spaces) : ( / / w w w . petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net ). Also, **BOYCOTT** the site on that date to show your **DISLIKE** of the new policy! **HELP ME SAVE THE SITE!**

****I know I'm evil, get with the program!****

****Check out the Guide (recently updated, for DP info!)****

****EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!****

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ******Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).****************


	7. Chapter 7

****The White Knight 3  
><strong>**In Szayel's laboratory, all was dark and quiet. Suddenly, a swirling green and black portal opened, startling the 8th Espada's Fracciones, Aizen, the White Knight, and the mad scientist himself quickly stepped through, the portal closing behind them.****  
><strong>**

"I wonder what that yell was about," the pink-haired maniac commented with a shrewd look at the one responsible for the portal as he activated the lights.

"Hey, if John wanted his own portal, fine," the White Knight said with a shrug. "Is it my fault if it was JUST a bit above the floor, and he tripped and fell when he went through?"

"I do not care how high the portal was," Aizen said with his usual expression, holding out the Hogyoku as he did so. "This artifact can help you regain your memories, shall we begin the process?"

"Yes," the White Knight said firmly. "I have been waiting millennia to uncover the secrets of who I once was. I'm not going to wait any longer!"

"A thirst for knowledge eh, I can respect that," the 8th Espada said with a maniacal grin as he fiddled with some equipment.

Glaring at him, W.K. gestured at Aizen to hurry, clearly impatient for something he had been waiting far too long for. As as the traitor Lord of Hueco Mundo pressed the powerful artifact to the armored figure's chest, after one last look into the green eyes visible behind the visor of his helmet, looking for, and not finding, any trace of hesitation, made contact with his armor and poured spiritual energy into the orb.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the White Knight screamed as the power of the Hogyoku invaded his body and mind. As he clutched his head in agony a torrent the memories ran through him, memories of family, of friends, of home, and memory of enemies and past battles as well. But through it all, as all the memories he had lost returned, he remembered that last fight, and how his mind had seen the distortion of the Ghost Zone into Hueco Mundo.

"Well? Was the Hogyoku able to help you?" Aizen asked with his usual smirk as he waited for the being who could possibly shift the advantage so firmly onto his side that Soul Society would be crushed, and he could enter the King's Realm with the Ouken and achieve his goals.

"I, I need to think," the White Knight, no Danny, he corrected himself mentally as he remembered the name of his birth. "It's a lot to take in". As he replied in a shaky voice, he opened a portal and flew through it. Before it closed, he turned to Aizen and said, "Expect my answer in a week or two at most."

"Well, that was interesting," Szayel said with his head cocked. "When you think you'll be back?"

**Line break. Line break. Line break.  
>The White Knight stood in his realm, shaken by the knowledge that had been shaken out of the dark recesses of his brain. He remembered everything, from the accident that had given him his powers, to facing off with his future self, to saving his world from that asteroid, right up to the formation of Hueco Mundo. Closing his eyes, he conjured the rings to appear, as he had rarely done over the years, believing it to merely be a disguise, and watched as the armor disappeared, and revealed Danny Fenton underneath.<br>"I can't believe I forgot about them, my family, my friends, Sam," he said with a sigh. Well, I now know what I must do if I am to make things right once again."…**  
>Line break. Line break. Line break.<br>"Class, I have good news!" the teacher said, causing Ichigo and the others to look up at her. "We have a new transfer student from America today!"  
>Then, as if on cue, the classroom door opened and in walked a black haired boy with blue eyes, dressed in the schools uniform.<br>"Hi," he said with a wave after writing his name in English and kanji on the board, "I'm Danny Fenton."** To be continued…**  
><strong>I know, I'm evil, get with the program!<strong>****

********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ******Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11-13 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**************


End file.
